Reign In a new way
by ClaraLuna
Summary: Mine and my friend, Smokepelt's version of reign. Two more characters are in here. I don't have a summary. Begin as at the end of 1x04. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

_Twang!_ The arrow hit Miguel in the hip and he hit the ground in pain. Francis ran to his side to help him while Sebastian fought off Tomas. He knocked Bash to the ground and his wound tore open. Tomas pressed his sword to Bash's chest when someone jumped from a tree, knocking Tomas to the ground.

"You think you can beat me?" Tomas spat. "A woman?"

"Who's the one pinned to the ground?" Ellyana retorted. She pulled out her dagger and plunged it into his jugular.

"You alright Bash?" She asked. "Can you ride?"

"Of course I can." Sebastian smirked, attempting to stand.

"Francis, how is he?" She called over to the prince.

"He'll have to ride with one of us." He replied. "But he should be alright."

"Keep him with you. I'll take Tomas with me." She tossed Tomas onto her horse and rode to the castle, Bash and Francis in tow.

Back at the castle, Emilia nervously walked through the hall. She knew Tomas was bad news from the beginning. She just hoped he didn't do anything irrational to Francis, Bash, or Ellyana. They had told her to remain here to convince the king to hold off the execution of Simon. Of course Kenna could do that on her own.

"Emilia," Aylee said, coming up behind her. "Do you know where Mary is?"

"I haven't seen her since before the ball." Emilia lied.

"Odd. Tomas isn't here either. Neither is Francis."

"I'm sure they're fine." The doors burst open and Mary, Francis, Bash, and Ellyana rushed into the room with Miguel, the prostitute, and what appeared to be Tomas's body.

"What happened?" Aylee cried. "Is he dead?" Ellyana nodded.

"We caught him in the woods about to kill Miguel." She explained, dropping his lifeless form on the floor.

"These two have information for the king and queen." Mary said, leading Miguel and the prostitute to the king and queen.

Emilia sighed in relief as the guards began to unchain Simon.

"Thank you Ellyana." Mary said.

"Of course Mary." She bowed and left the hall. No doubt to the stables.

The king dismissed everyone and Mary, Aylee, Greer, Lola, Kenna, and Emilia disappeared into the queen's chambers.

"That was amazing what you did." Greer complemented Mary.

"It was the right thing to do for me and Scotland."

"What I want to know," Lola said. "Is how Ellyana knew of Tomas's plan." The other women shrugged.

"We never know how she knows these things." Emilia replied simply.

"Just like you never know when I'm right in front of you." A familiar voice drawled.

"Elly!" Mary jumped. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long." She shrugged.

"I thought you'd be back in the woods by now." Kenna commented.

"I was. But a storm is headed this way. I figured I'd come back."

"And not at the stables? Or the weapons room?" Emilia raised an eyebrow.

"Not tonight. Believe it or not I enjoy spending a night in every once in a while."

"Well, if you'll excuse me," Kenna said, rising from her seat. "I have somewhere I need to be." She left the room with a wave.

"Where's she off to at this hour?" Mary asked, a note of sarcasm in her words.

"I wonder." Aylee giggled.

"She acts as if they're so discreet." Emilia said. "Half the castle could see it."

"What are you talking about?" Lola asked, genuinely confused.

"You're telling me you haven't seen it?" Greer asked. "The stolen glances? Nothing?"

"No. I haven't."

"Kenna and the King have been seeing each other in secret since you six arrived." Ellyana said, obviously not as into the gossip as the rest of them.

"Apparently, he's making her his new mistress." Emilia added.

"And what of Diana?" Aylee asked.

"Who knows. But she better be careful." Greer said. "If the queen is to figure it out, who knows what will happen."


	2. Chapter 2

Smokepelt: thanks for all the reviews, guys!

Outside the window, rain poured down, accompanied by rumbles of thunder and gushing winds. Out of the six girls, Ellyana was the calmest. Not that anything else was expected.

Thunder crashed again overhead. "The Harvest Festival will not go as we planned." Ellyana growled.

"Any guests that have not left yet will have to stay the night." Emilia spoke. A knock on the door made them all jump. All except Ellyana.

"Mary?" Francis's voice was heard from the other side of the door. "It's Francis."

"Come in."

"Hey, nuance. I didn't expect you in here." Ellyana scowled at him. He only grinned. "Anyway, Mary, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course." She accepted his outstretched hand and he led her out into the hallway.

"Well, I'm going to turn in early tonight." Ellyana said, rising from her seat. Leaving the four women to their own devices.

"I must leave as well." Emilia said.

"Would you be going to see Marque?" Lola jested. "I hear the two of you have become exceedingly close these past few days." Emilia's cheeks turned red and she turned her head away.

"What would you be going to see him this late for?" Greer asked.

"I only need to speak with him for a while." Emilia rolled her eyes and left the room without another word.

Ellyana walked through the empty halls next to Bash. Glad to be away from the gossiping Scots.

"I'm surprised you're up and around." She noted. "After what happened in the woods, I'd think Nostradamus would lock you in your room."

"Maybe he did." He shrugged. "And maybe I found my way out."

"And you think I haven't rubbed off on you." She smirked. "Next time you decide to get involved in a war, though, I'm coming with you." He opened his mouth to argue but she swept on. "Even if you order me to stay here I'll sneak out and you know it."

"Of course you would. Why would I even doubt it?"

"My point exactly." They walked through the halls silently. They stopped before a tall window and looked out at the storm.

"How long do you think it will last?" Bash asked.

"No longer than a day." Elly replied. "Maybe even less."

"Just in time for the Harvest Festival." Bash smiled.

"Ugh! Don't remind me." She groaned. "I'll be hiding in my room."

"You won't accompany me to the festival?" He looked at her in mock shock.

"How long have you known me?"

"Long enough Elly."

"Then you should know better than anyone. I can't stand court functions." She moved from the window and leaned against a stone pillar.

"You won't even accompany me to the shops for an hour at least?"

"Why do you want me there? There are plenty of other people to keep you entertained."

"But I enjoy your company much more." He smirked.

"You flirt with everyone don't you?"

"Absolutely everyone." He leaned back on the wall across from her and his smirk disappeared. "Just one hour. That's all I ask."

"Fine. One hour. That's all. No more than that."

"I don't expect any more." He smiled and pushed himself off the wall. "It's getting late. I'll be heading to bed now."

"I should as well." Elly said.

"See you in the morning."

"I'll be in the stables."

"Where else would you be?" She rolled her eyes and walked down the corridor to her rooms. The storm relaxing her and lulling her to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Mary walked through the shops with her other ladies, perusing the trinkets vendors had on display. She spoke happily with Emilia while they looked through a stand displaying various fabrics.

"How are you and Marque?" She asked her lady. "I haven't seen him today."

"He'll be here shortly." Emilia replied. "He had business to attend to elsewhere."

"You've grown quite close in the past few weeks." Emilia's cheeks reddened, causing Mary to giggle at her friend's discomfort.

"Hello Mary." Sebastian greeted upon entering the shops. Ellyana next to him, looking extremely uncomfortable in the dress she was made to wear. "Kenna, Aylee, Greer, Lola, Emilia."

"Hello Bash." Mary replied. "Ellyana."

"You seem to be in a good mood." He smiled.

"Don't make an attempt on my life and you'll find me quite game."

"Well to see you smile is to feel the sun, your grace."

"Do you flirt with everyone?"

"Absolutely everyone." He smiled once more before he and Elly went elsewhere in the shops.

"You're ridiculous." Elly commented.

"As far as you know." He smirked. She smacked his arm in annoyance.

"Meanwhile I'm trapped here because of you." She reminded him. "And you're such a flirt."

His smirk widened. "Jealous, El?"

"Of course not." She huffed. Then she sobered. "You must be careful, Bash. No good can come of that."

"You sound like my mother."

Feigning a gag, she scowled. "I am nothing like Diane."

"Why do you hate her?"

"That's a story for another day." She stiffened abruptly. "Something's wrong."

He was about to ask why when Ellyana silenced him. Her eyes darkened as a familiar blonde came running in, catching Francis' attention.

"Mary needs an explanation. You might as well be the one to give it." When she looked at him, her golden eyes were emotionless. "I have somewhere to be."

Bash watched her curiously as she stalked away. He rejoined Mary and her ladies. "Do you know what is going on?" He asked Emilia.

She shook her head. "Marque is here. Tell Elly I wish she used her brain more." She walked away.

Realization dawned in Bash as he explained the Olivia situation to Mary. Ellyana could tell one forest from another by the smell of the leaves. She had left before Olivia announced she was attacked in the Blood Wood, but Elly would have known immediately.

She wouldn't be so foolish as to pay them a visit, would she?

"Excuse me, Your Grace." He headed for the stable. Praying that her mount was still at home.

"You don't need to worry about me."

"I do when there are bandits targeting the King's Road." He flashed back. Relief flooded through him, though.

Ellyana smirked. "Please, Bash. I did take down Tomas, if you don't remember."

"And probably others that I never want to hear about." He admitted. "I think I'm allowed to worry about you, though. Some people might know who you are."

"Don't bring this up again." She groaned. "I shouldn't have told you. At least Emilia knows to keep her mouth shut."

"She wants you to use your brain more. At least she had common sense, unlike you, it seems."

"I can take care of myself." She mounted her mare. "Don't worry about me." She glared down at him. "I would worry about Diane if I were you. She seemed... off to me today."

"What is it you have against my mother?" He questioned.

"I told you before. That is a story for another day." She began to leave the stables. "Just be wary of her." She pressed her heels to the mare's side. Her mount took off.

Bash stared after her, worried. He headed into the courtyard. Wanting to be away from the prying eyes of the castle.

Emilia walked through the grounds next the Marque. Her arm linked through his. They wanted to escape the crowded shops for a while.

"So," she began. "What have you been speaking so adamantly with your parents about?"

"My father has grown ill." He replied solemnly. "He wishes for me to carry on the family name. My mother says I cannot claim my inheritance until I'm wed."

"Are you suggesting we get married?"

"I would. But, my mother does not approve of our relationship. She wishes for me to wed a woman of 'higher standing.' As she put it."

"Higher standing?" Emilia stopped in her tracks. "My family is related to the queen of Scotland. Mary and I are practically cousins. We own a large part of Scotland."

"That's what I've been trying to explain to her." He took her hands into his own and looked into her eyes. "I love you Emilia. More than anything. I will do whatever it takes to make you my wife. We just need to wait."

"I love you too." She said. "And I'm willing to wait however long it takes." He kissed her softly and led her back to the shops.


	4. Chapter 4

Emilia sat outside with Mary and the other ladies. Her hand toyed with the charm hanging around her neck. A present given to her by Marque.

"I hear Marque's father is ill." Lola said. "His mother wishes him to marry."

"Could there be a wedding in your future?" Aylee asked.

"I hope so." Emilia said.

"He hasn't asked you yet?" Mary asked.

"His mother wishes for him to marry someone of 'higher standing.' Though, he promised to speak with her and convince her to allow him to marry me."

"What could she mean, 'higher standing?' The only standing higher than your own is a queen or princess."

"She needs to sort out her priorities." Greer said.

"Have any of you seen Ellyana?" Bash asked, dashing over to the Scots.

"She's not back yet?" Emilia stood up.

"I'm afraid not. I fear she went to the Blood Wood."

"Damn her." She said under her breath. "Come with me." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him too the stables.

"Get Noctu." She instructed. She tacked her own mare, Levina.

"Sure you can ride in that dress?" He asked.

"Mary's right. You are cheeky." She mounted the white horse and took off in a gallop.

They found Ellyana alone in the Blood Wood next to Olivia's overturned carriage, staring at the bodies hanging by their feet.

"I'm amazed she got away." Emilia said. Sebastian began looking over the bodies when he pulled a dagger from its sheath and began cutting one of the ropes.

"What are you doing?" Ellyana asked.

"He's still breathing. He's alive." Neither of the women moved. "One of you get over here and catch him."

"This is madness." Emilia remarked. "They will make you pay for this."

"I will not let him just die here. Now help me!"

"You're not going to say anything to stop him?" Emilia looked over at Ellyana.

"He can make his own decisions." She shrugged.

"I was wrong. Bash is the one who should use his brain more often." He cut through the rope and, wanting to save him as much as Bash did, Emilia caught him.

"They will make you pay for this." Emilia repeated, gently placing the man on the ground. She mounted Levina and rode back to the castle without the other two.

She returned to the stables and untacked Levina. Giving the mare some oats, she went back to her chambers to retire for the night.

On her way to her room she ran into Marque.

"You seem stressed." He said, looking her over. He pulled her into his arms and she relaxed a bit.

"It's just been a long day." She said. "I need some rest."

"I'll speak with you in the morning then." He placed a soft kiss on her lips and let her go. "I love you. I hope you know that."

"I love you too." He kissed her hand and watched her walk down the hall.


End file.
